The Long Walk
by Boringlight
Summary: I decide to do a more long and painful fanfic about their friendship and eventual romance after the first season. This is the first time I write something like this, so feel free to criticize.


Korra wakes up violently. She could feel the cold floor under her feet as she got out of bed, at least this time it seemed real and not another damn nightmare.

She takes some steps into the dark room, she was sure that a loud noise had awaken her.  
Still disoriented Korra stumbles over her shoes on the fur carpet, momentary losing balance and falling with both of her hands on the floor.

- Is that...! - The noise was less rackety this time but it was definitely coming from outside. The sound was very familiar but she could not put a finger on it.

With one hand on the chair she tries to stand up. The room was silent now and she could only hear the sound of polar bears dogs barking and the strong gust of the wind.

Maybe it was just another nightmare - she assured herself more awake now.  
Korra really did not want to go outside at this hour. After Amon disappearance, she still had some nightmares but this was the North pole, everything that happen during her time on Republic City was on the past now, a long. Distant. Past.

The icy desert helped her concentrate on her training and all the familiar faces gave Korra a sense of peace.  
Interior peace was something that she was still afraid to lose actually. Her personal war with Amon made her feel fear beyond anything she experienced, maybe horror was the right word.

She sits down on the bed. The rush of fear was close she needed to calm down. Thinking about this was not going to help and she did not want to dwell on less pleasant memories.  
So Korra forced herself to drift once more, she had still some hours of sleep before training, so she was going to do just that.

- Crap. - Korra did not sleep for the rest of the night.

Why all the important meetings have to be at this forsaken hour - She was indeed frustrated with this whole situation, flying there in the middle of the night did not help. The weather outside was beautiful though.

- This is an outrage, we as a company understand the need benders have to feel safe but what the Council is asking, is against our rights and the current law. - Mister Douglas was calm but in no way satisfied, Asami had asked him in the beginning of the flight there to speak in the name of the company, not because she felt the need to hide but because she just did not trust herself to defend something that belonged to her father, at least not in front of Tenzin.

Tenzin office was elegant, there was a touch of modern design with themes of the northern water tribes but what really got her attention, were the masks of the wolfs, beautiful and simple nothing like the downfall of wars.  
The room was quite warm too for something so far north, she knows a thing or two about heat behavior but this seemed almost like bending. Maybe she should ask Tenzin about that after the meeting. Good ideas could be future selling products after all - Is she spending too much time with Mister Douglas? - Asami did not like the answer to that question.

- I agree Mister Douglas but there is nothing we can do now. - Tenzin was being sincere at least.  
- This second draft was made without my presence in the Council. As you can see training the Avatar is my priority now.

Most of the legislation concerning Satomobies company were well founded, Asami opposed some of them of course, but most? not really. After all, her father actions spoke louder and strict regulations were now a necessary evil.

- So Council Tenzin is just going to ignore the risks from taking civil rights at an expense of non-benders? to what end? training a bender, never the less this being the Oh! Magificious Avatar! that fail at protecting the supposedly less fortunate people, right? - Mister Douglas was not leaving him alone anytime soon, she should know better.

- I did not said that young man. - Tenzin was not happy - I think we need to wait till...

Mister Douglas cuts him - Till what Counsel Tenzin? till something like Tarlok attempt to do, to a whole district of non-bender? because that is where I am seeing this going.

At this point Asami had to intervene, she got up from her chair - That is enough Mister Douglas. - She looked directly at Tezin. - I am sorry Tenzin but you can see this situation - she waves at the draft - is not ideal to any of us, Council control and automatic override of my decision as CEO is clearly crossing a line.

- I know that Asami. - He appeared conflicted, there was definitely something more there. Tenzin was a decent man but he was still a bender.

That line of thought left Asami feeling uncomfortable and quiet. Not all benders were the same so why was she trying to see more to this? maybe she was more like her father then she liked to believe.

- If you know that Counsel Tenzin, how can you just brush it off? - Mister Douglas was still on attack mode, and not missing a bit. She was glad now about bring him along because this was exactly what she feared might happen.

- Can we discussing this AFTER I finish reading the whole document. Meanwhile you are welcome to stay here and rest. - Mister Douglas was ready to force the issue.

Asami knew there was nothing they could do right now, so she puts a hand on Mister Douglas harm to stop him. He look at Asami for a second, Mister Douglas hates admitting defeat - Very well Counsel Tenzin but we will be back to discuss this matter, tomorrow. - His pig-headed behaviour with Tenzin almost made Asami smile, he just did not want to give up.

What happened next change more things that Asami liked to admit, maybe rushing this conversation had been a mistake altogether.

-Tomorrow maybe be too soon, like I said I have other priorities now, by the way how did you came across this draft so quickly? - When Tenzin asked that, Asami could almost taste a lecture in the question.

At this moment all Asami could think was - he definitely is hidden something - Tezin knew what was on stake here, so why was he even asking that?

She liked to think that after her role on the war with Amon, she had some privileges that did not need large amount of money, not exactly illegal but still.

- I doubt that is even... - Asami quickly dismissed Mister Douglas persistent behaviour, better to end this conversation, for now. - Of course. We are sorry about our behavior. - She said - We both had a rough flight, so having some time to rest seem reasonable, we are not going to force the issue anymore.

- Thank you Asami,- Tenzin look relieved - then I will make arrangements to have two room clean and prepare, since this was an unexpected arrival, you are going to have to wait a little while.

- We are grateful for your hospitality Counsel Tenzin - Asami respond in the most polite manner. She did not trust him and she hate that.

...

Bolin was happy to see Asami again, after her breakup with his brother, he was afraid that their friendship maybe be over.  
Which was unbelievably stupid to think like that, the whole situation with Mako was unfortunate but he could relate to it. After all he had suffer the same kind of fate.

- So... Asami? hummm... - Bolin really did not know what more to say at this point. Pabu wasn't even there to salvage the situation.

It was now difficult to begin a conversation with her even for Bolin. After the incident with her father something change in Asami, there was a kind of toughness to her, almost like she was made of stone - man, she still is the elegance in person though, maybe it was the room fault - he tough. The walls were made of pure ice and it gave it a blue and cold aura - decently the rooms fault - He was sobbing by now.

- Yes... Bolin are you... crying? - Asami look at him worried. Bolin was going down hill.

- No... maybe, it is just...- Maybe the memories of Amon had catch up with him at last, the thought of being a non-bender scare the shit out of him still, or maybe he still blames himself for Mako break up with her. - I still feel responsible for the whole situation with my brother because in the end you lost a lot more than us. - He clean his eyes with his green sleeve.

Bolin has not sure this what he should be saying after all this time but he never got a chance to properly apologize.

- There is no need for that Bolin. - She smile and said firmly - Although I appreciate the feeling, there are some things in life that.. - she pause - that are the way they are.

There was a silence after that and Bolin try to clean his eyes the best he could but he knew things were different now, the nice and outgoing girl was not really there anymore, or at least part of her was gone. Bolin felt a strong need to assure Asami.

- Ok...- he put a hand on Asami shoulders - but if you need anything, you can count with me. Me and Pabu of crouse. Pabu is not here but I know he feels the same. - He takes his hand of her, Asami leans in and put her elbow on the small table in front of them. She looked more relax now, which seemed impossible since the first time he saw her this morning.

- Where is Pabu by the way? - Asami asked changing the subject.

- Oh he must be with Korra in the hot bathes. He is so lazy now, I tried to teaching him the North Pole water tribe dance but it is not seeking in. - Asami smile again, maybe all his stupid comments could do some good after all.

- He is a lemure Bolin, I bet Pabu likes warm air more than training. - She paused for a second, Asami looks at her hands and puts her black hair behind her ear. Bolin was sure that what she is about to ask is making her hesitant.

- How is Korra?

Bolin did not quite know how to respond to that simple question, he was trying to avoid the subject himself, he did not even asked Asami if she wanted to go see her.

Korra did not take that well Asami disappearing for almost 2 months in a row, maybe she was just jealous of Mako worrying over Asami so much, knowing his brother that was probably normal, even if that was only strictly as Asami friend.

Last time there were altogether he got the impression that something was left unresolved between them. Surprisingly Mako and Asami were in good terms now, at least that was what his brother told Bolin in his last visit.

- She is good, super bore with training at times. I think she misses pro bending but Korra is happy being with her family again. - Bolin was going to be honest, Asami deserved that much - I did not ask you if you want to see her because, well... last time I got the impression that Korra and you were not probably in the friendly of terms.

Asami look at him not surprised at all, she open her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the the noise on the door. It was the guy that came with Asami to the North Pole that morning. He looked like a typical business man, even in this whether he still wear a suit.

- Miss Sato, the plain is ready for flying. - He talked in a monotone tone, it lack energy.

- Were you not staying a couple of days? - Bolin was disappointed, they did not even got time for a more long friendly talk.

- I am but only if you could help me Bolin. - Asami put her hands on his. - My friend here, Mister Douglas is going to tell you what you need to know, so you can decide if you agree. - Asami got up and pick her helmet of the floor.

- Meanwhile I am going to talk with Korra. - Bolin did not think that was a good idea and it show on his face - And do not worry I am not planing on having a fight with her.

- Ok. - Bolin is now more curious than ever, getting in trouble again just like old times sounded good.

...

Taking Pabu away from that place was almost impossible, how Bolin managed that in less than ten minutes was incredible.  
Korra was late again because of that little devil but maybe this was a good thing, the prospect of talking to the satoboline heiress was not great.

Bolin joined her in the morning training, after all Tenzin was not going to make it.  
The reason behind his disappearance was a urgent meeting with Asami, the same person she wanted to avoid.

Korra was not feeling that good today, her lack of sleep was not to do with excessive imagination after all, the noises from the plane that night were quite real. For the first time she wished that this was just another nightmare.

Now full dressed to go outside and with Pabu on the shoulder, she finally could leave the hot houses. All the hot air was starting to get to her head, Pabu still disagreed.  
- Pabu behave, if you start running again, I swear! I am going to bend the water there to an big icy storm! and you will never put your little paws ever again at this place! - Pabu just sigh and stopped.

- It is really not his fault. - Korra turn her head to the exit outside, surprised to see her of all people. Bolin promise that he would not tell anyone about her being in the hot houses but there it was, Asami and defending the little devil.

- Then it is Bolin fault... - Korra was not sure if she was talking about Pabu at this point. Frustration come over her, why was this always so complicated? she continued - It is his pet after all, no?

- I did not came here to argue with you Korra. - Asami leaned her back onto the wooden grades. Korra passed the old rusty door, sitting on the bench near Asami.

- I was not arguing. So why are you here anyways? - Pabu gots away from her shoulder into the bench, Korra still could not be honest with her but she looked straight at Asami green eyes.

Asami did not deflect the look.

- I want to know if you can help me with something. - Asami got direct to the point.

There was a time when they were friends and she liked to respect that memory but asking Korra for help out of the blue like that, it looked almost comical for her perspective.

- With what? - She seem surprised with Korra question. Is she really going to help Asami just like that? after all, this was the first time they talked since that day and it has been almost one year.

Asami was quiet for a while, Pabu seemed to be asleep, after all the exercises Korra founded it normal.

- I want you to destroy my plane in mid air. - Now she was most definitely intrigued, was this some kind of joke or was Asami deadly serious.

And just like that she was in.


End file.
